The sound of piano - A tender feeling
by TwelveHolyKnights
Summary: "Grisia Sun" is walking along the corridor when he hears the sound of piano. The music draws him to the room where it comes from. As he opens the door, what Grisia sees is...


**Title:** The sound of piano - A tender feeling (by TwelveHolyKnights)

**Fandom:** The Legend of Sun Knight

**Summary:** The 15-year-old Grisia Sun has always thought of himself as an ordinary person but everything turns upside-down since he goes to Light Academy, where he finds out his true identity. On the first day in this academy, he met a group of 11 students who almost burst into tears when they saw him and started questioning him if he remembered them, which he hadn't the slightest idea. On the 2nd day, he ran into a person who looks exactly like him. Moreover, he's also called Grisia Sun. Then who is the real "Grisia Sun", the one that those 11 students are dying to meet again?

**Notes:** Since English is my second language and I'm still learning it, I'm not too sure about this fic being clear (maybe there's something quite difficult or too weird to understand). However, I want to write it down so much that I finally do it. This one is just a chapter I might add into my full fanfic (perhaps), not the first chapter. I also have the intention of drawing this scene, but it should take a lot of time so... just wait to see it! ^^

* * *

><p>Even after Leaf's figure had completely disappeared, I blankly stood where I was for a while.<br>Leaf is such a nice guy. Apparently, he felt it very annoying for me to be monitored all the time like that, so he wanted me to be free on a certain level. After all, being able to walk alone is rather interesting. You can do whatever you like or go to anywhere you want, well, as long as they are all legal, without being judged.

Today the academy was having a day off. I walked on the empty corridor illuminated by the sunshine. No sound was heard except for the sound of leaves rustling in wind. I kept wandering in the Student Council building, feeling nostalgic as I touched the white pillars. _Is it because I am the replica of "Grisia Sun" that I have this kind of feeling? He had probably lived here in his past life._

While I was deep in thought, I heard something. _This is… the sound of piano?_

It was so beautiful a melody. I unconsciously followed the sound and found myself in front of a chamber I had never reached since I went to this school. I cracked open the door, totally forgot to knock.

Peeking in the chamber, I realized that of all the things I'd ever seen in my life, this was the one that I always remembered most clearly. Whenever I looked back on this, I felt like it had only been yesterday.

The sunshine flooded the room with a gentle light. From the window, the wind blew, stirred the green leaves and the curtains, and brought back the faintly sweet scent of morning glories. In the middle of the room was a grand piano. And the one playing it was no one other than the Student Council's vice-president, Lesus Judgment.

He still dressed entirely in black. I'd thought that even the brightest sunshine couldn't light up his eyes and a thousand years' love would wither in just one moment if that pair of lovebirds met those dark eyes looking straight at them. How wrong I was…

Now there's no sign of his usual stiff expression. In fact, his eyes were unbelievably soft as his fingers kept dancing across the keys of the piano gracefully. I felt the warmth of the music seep into my body slowly and spread throughout my veins. I didn't know that my eyes had closed and I was entirely immersed in the heavenly sweet melody.

Not until the sound of piano was no longer to be heard did I open my eyes. My heart almost stopped beating when I realized my current situation.

Judgment had regained his solemn and cold expression, quietly staring at me.

_I'm done for! I'm absolutely done for!_

"S... Sorry for coming in without permission! I didn't mean to disturb you. I'll leave immediately, please continue!" I dreadfully apologized, ready to break into a run. If I were to stay any longer, I would never see the daylight again (perhaps)!

"If you want to stay, stay then."

"Eh?" I stopped dead in my tracks, couldn't believe in what I just heard.

"I don't feel annoyed whether you stay or not." Judgment's deep voice sounded indifferent.

Though he didn't order me to stay or leave, I eventually obediently sat down on the chair placed against the wall, "Then… okay."

He watched me sit down on the chair. Only when he had made sure that I chose to stay did he turn back to look at the music sheet.

From where I sat, I could only see his back so I didn't know what he was thinking or what kind of expression he was making. There was a long silence before he opened his mouth and said, "Why are you here alone? I thought that Leaf was monitoring you, wasn't he?"

My heart skipped a beat. _Why do I feel like I'm a criminal and he's the judge responsible for interrogating me? Wait, his last name is Judgment… and he truly was the Judgment Knight in his past life. Damn! I hate reincarnation!_

Nevertheless, it was Leaf who let me walk freely in this building. If I told Judgment, would Leaf be in trouble? Maybe he would receive punishment for allowing the suspect like me to wander without stint.

"… I feel very stuffy, kept being monitored all the time like that, so I threw him off to get some fresh air." I replied stubbornly, however, I tried to avoid Judgment's gaze, hoping he wouldn't realize that I was lying. The moment I finished saying this, I immediately regretted. Perhaps I would be imprisoned for speaking extravagantly.

Even so, I tried my best to resist the urge to jump through the window and escape. My instinct told me that if I dared to run away, I would only suffer a worse fate. While I was terribly nervous, Judgment said nothing at all, merely staring at me.

_Can you say anything? Just one word is okay. I'd rather hear the words "You're lying!" or "You think you have the ability to deceive me? You're really tired of living, aren't you?" than this scary silence!_

"Is that so?" As if he could read my thought, Judgment said quietly. He clearly had no intention of waiting for my answer since he just turned back to look at the music sheet.

I gave a sigh of relief. Of course I knew that he didn't ask any further didn't mean that he couldn't feel the reluctance in my voice, but it's definitely fine as he at least accepted my reason.

The room was filled with silence again.

Judgment pressed a few keys of the piano; then he stopped and said without looking at me, "…I'm sorry."

"Excuse me?"

"I know that being monitored all the time must be troublesome for you. Also, I understand that it's very hard to keep being called someone's replica. We all know that, but we're not allowed to be careless. Therefore, we can't let you do as you please…"

I silently bowed my head. Though I knew pretty well that they definitely had no trust in me and the fact that I resembled "Grisia Sun" annoyed them, I couldn't help feeling sad when Judgment talked about this so simply.

I and "he" had the same appearance, the same name… everything. But the thing made the difference between us was the memories he shared with his Twelve Holy Knights, his brothers. I'm just a replica, a dark part "Grisia" wants to get rid of in order not to hurt his beloved ones. And yet I still have this ability of holy light. My existence only obstructs their power. They suspect me; I knew that, but…

"Still, it's not like that we don't trust you." Judgment said gently.

My eyes widened. I raised my head to look at him to confirm what I'd just heard was real. But all I saw was his back.

The sound of piano once again started up. It was the same melody I'd heard. So beautiful and gentle was the music that I felt salt water coming from my blue eyes. Indeed, I felt as if he was comforting me with that melodious music.

Leaning back on the chair, I listened to the sound of piano and was lost in thought. Many things had happened ever since I went to this academy. I had learnt about the faith of the God of Light and got to know about this secret organization as well as the Twelve Holy Knights. Moreover, the most considerable fact I found out was that I wasn't a stray child as I always believed but the replica of "Grisia Sun", the 38th Sun Knight's reincarnation. Consequently, there would be a day I have to come back to my "true self" and disappear without trace after transmitting all of my holy light back to "him". Therefore, I thought that I wouldn't be able to be happy and shouldn't be attached to anything. I always forced myself to remember that.

Then why, why do I feel this happiness? I'm supposed to keep myself away from all the emotion, so that I won't have to regret, so that I won't have to long for this life and curse my own destiny.

_Stop! Please stop! I… don't want to love this life!_

I kept shouting in my mind as my chest tightened. The one who should be sitting here was "Grisia Sun", not me. I shouldn't be here in the first place.

The moment I was to stand up, Judgment's melody came to an end. He suddenly turned his head to face me and said, "Do you like this song?"

His question made me space out for a while before I could open my mouth and answer him, "Oh… Uhm… I don't think I'm the right person for you to ask…"

"And why do you think so?" Not letting me finish my sentence, Judgment asked faintly.

"Ah, this…" I found it hard to explain, but I eventually continued, "The melody gives me a twinge of nostalgia despite its gentleness, so I think it must be written for someone special…" I replied with a bitter smile while bowing my head to avoid facing Judgment directly. It was not until I regained my bright smile that I raised my head to look at him, I wholeheartedly didn't want him to see that awful expression.

Judgment looked kind of sad to hear that, or perhaps it was just my imagination.

Pretending as if it was nothing, I asked curiously, "May I ask what the name of this song is?"  
>He seemed a bit surprised, which I didn't quite understand why. However, the next thing I saw was so shocking that I couldn't believe in my own eyes. <em>Judgment is… smiling?<em>

That way of the mouth lifting is undoubtedly a smile to an ordinary person, but he is the Lesus Judgment! He can't be considered as someone "ordinary". Nonetheless, maybe this one is an exception? It was only a faint smile, but quite remarkable for someone extremely rarely smiling like him. The important thing was that that smile softened his stiff expression significantly.

"_**A tender feeling**_…" Judgment said. His voice was incredibly soft.

I chuckled, "The name suits the song perfectly!"

Judgment closed his eyes, "It's good to hear that… As you said, this song was written for someone special. However, it isn't dedicated to anyone, but rather for everyone, especially for people like us, who are chained to the memories of past life. Not only do we endure the sufferings of that life but also those of this one. Even though happiness is probably a luxury gift we cannot long for, I hope that everyone can find themselves one moment of peace in the midst of this chaotic life. I wish them to have a tender feeling…"

I remained silent. It was rare of him to talk much like that. Even so, the strangest thing was that I found it not strange at all to see him show his care for fellows. I felt like he had always had this kind of personality: kind, caring and understanding. Even if that care was not for me, I was glad…

"And I hope you'll have a serene life, too." Judgment indifferently added.

_Really, are you sure that you don't have the ability to read others' mind?_

"Perhaps your life is as short as the blink of an eye, perhaps you can't live till you get old… but you are still able to live a meaningful one. You… have the rights to be happy."

The wind rose. Petals of some unknown flowers flew into the room, rested on the windowsill, on the grand piano, and on my laps.

Together with the leaves rustling, the sound of piano filled the room.

Sweet song, gentle melody…

I listened to the music, let it travel through my veins and started wondering.

_Many things had happened, and most of them were not pleasant. Still… has my life ever been so peaceful like this? Throughout my ephemeral life, have I ever felt this warmth?_

_Tell me, Judgment! Do I… truly have the rights to love this life?_

I nonchalantly closed my eyes, enjoyed the scent of morning glories brought back from somewhere and smiled faintly while immersing in this tender feeling.

* * *

><p>The song "A tender feeling" was written by Yuki Kajiura. You can easily find it on youtube or somewhere else.<p>

When I finish drawing this scene, I'll post those pictures on deviantart or livejournal. Wait to see! =))


End file.
